John Joseph Jacobs
thumb|300px John Joseph Jacobs is a jockey who was presumed killed when he fell off his horse and was trampled during the Jock-Off 2000. It is believed that his ghost is killing former jockeys who beat him in that race. Jockey life For many years, John Joseph Jacobs had been a horse jockey. His horse's name was All the Gold. He had won every single horse race that he has been in.Girth The Jock-Off 2000 Unbeknownst to Jacobs, that fateful day at the Jock-Off 2000, a rival competitor, Pinky McCoy, had cut his girth. When the race came, the snip caused Jacobs to fall off of his horse and be trampled upon by his competitors, including the winner of that race, Olive Snook.Girth Death and revival After the incident, John Joseph Jacobs died. However, after he was put in an ambulance and was given 10,000 volts of electricity, he was miraculously brought back to life. However, his legs were not so lucky. So they transplanted onto him the legs of All the Gold. The remains of the horse were buried, in secret, by Mamma Jacobs in John Joseph Jacobs' "tomb".Girth The "ghost" of John Joseph Jacobs Seven years after the Jock-Off 2000, Mamma Jacobs would take revenge on the other competitors by dressing up as Jacobs' ghost. The first victim would be Lucas Shoemaker, who placed third in the race, and had retired to become a blacksmith. He was trampled to death just the way that Jacobs was.Girth The next victim would be Pinky McCoy, the very person responsible for the snip, who placed second, and who had also retired to become a bartender for McCoy's Saddle Sores Salloon for horse jockeys.Girth One day, Jacobs overhears a conversation between his mama, former jockey turned waitress Olive Snook, private investigator Emerson Cod, and Brandon....er....Butch....er...Chuck about the murder of Shoemaker and he decides to actually get up and see his former competitor, which he does, on the roof of the Pie Hole after Olive discovers a golden horseshoe that she gave Jacobs for good luck.Girth Once Olive discovers that Jacobs is alive, and three feet taller than he used to be, she encourages him to get out into the world and live. He gets a ride home from Chuck and discovers that the home is out of oyster crackers, which his Mamma has been using to leave evidence.Girth Mamma Jacobs attempts to kill Olive, once again as her son's ghost, but Olive is saved by Ned. Mamma Jacobs is sent to prison by Emerson, who knocks her off her horse with a shovel. Olive also gives Jacobs her trophy and unspent winnings, both of which he happily accepts.Girth Personality and traits Jacobs has low blood sugar and often has to eat oyster crackers or he becomes cranky. At first, he stayed in the basement of the Jacobs residence both because his Mamma did not want anyone to know he was still alive and because it was his choice.In his 'reincarnated' form, he was a tall man, especially compared to jockeys such as Olive.Girth Sources Jacobs, John Joseph Jacobs, John Joseph Category:Olive Category:Male Category:Season 1 characters Category:Alliteration Category:Suspects